


Fowl Play

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Birds, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Birds, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, Protectiveness, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Peter had never really given much thought to birds... he probably should have.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 56
Kudos: 835





	Fowl Play

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!!
> 
> So it's been a hot minute since I have posted anything but here we are! It's 7 days to Christmas and I am posting something hahaha! 
> 
> First off I want to thank everyone who has been following this series! I am so happy that you are all enjoying this so much and I can't wait to share with you some more prompts that I have finally gotten around to! 
> 
> Speaking of prompts - PROMPTS ARE BACK OPEN! as of today I will be accepting prompts once more. Now, I still have to work over the Christmas period and I am working on some original work so please keep that in mind when submitting and I will get to them when I can :) 
> 
> For those who submitted prompts when they were closed - I have written something up for them and will post them shortly. Thank you for submitting and being patient with me. 
> 
> So this fic is a birthday present to Justanotherpuff on Ao3 who asked for - Prompt-May forgets to tell Peter that Tony will be coming to their apartment to take Peter somewhere or just to hang out and when Peter comes home after patrol and sees him he panics because he thinks he knows about an injury(and concussion, maybe?) he got during patrol and starts babbling that "it's nothing, just a ____" or something making both of them panic.
> 
> Happy Birthday (it's the 18th where I am so hopefully it is for you too!) I hope you enjoy and apologies for any mistakes!

Birds.

Peter had never really given much thought to them. He had _never_ imagined that the feathery creatures would play such a significant part in his life one day. They crossed his mind occasionally; when he saw them at the park, and he was reminded of the time when he used to watch them in the park with Ben while eating ice cream or when he returned fallen babies to their nests during one of his patrols.

When he started swinging around Queens, he had given several pigeons a fright when he would swing by, but their startled fluttering was quickly forgotten as he thought about where his next web would go. Birds had never really computed as an important thing that Peter needed to keep in the forefront of him mind while swinging around Queens.

Until he swung around the corner of a building straight into a travelling flock. Peter’s vision had immediately been full of feathers and sharp claws. He had yelped, hands automatically coming up to the protect his face as he was whacked and buffered in all directions, and he had let go of his web.

“Peter, you’re falling,” Karen unhelpfully supplied.

Peter arms swung in wide circles as he fell fast. Feathers and claws still obscured his vision as he fell, his stomach swooping with the sensation and his sense screaming at him to do something. Peter flung his hand out, shooting out a web and praying that it caught something. It did and Peter’s shoulder screamed as he was suddenly yanked sideways. He was swinging widely –

_Smack_

Peter groaned as pain bloomed across his nose and cheeks. Peter’s body jerked away, suspending mid-air for a beat before his body was twisting and he was slamming back into the hard wall again. Peter’s shoulder screamed has his body stilled and he hung suspended in the air. Panting hard, Peter shot another web with his other hand, making sure it stuck before he let go with his other.

“Karen, what the hell was that?” Peter groaned as he fought to the through the pain that was radiating up his side and across his face.

“It appears you swung into a flock of birds,” Karen said.

“I got that,” Peter grunted. He blinked through the haze of fogginess that was starting to cloud his mind and shook his head. He looked around and found that he wasn’t too far from the ground and with more effort than he had energy for, he lowered himself the last few feet. When his feet touched the ground, he released the web and sunk to the pavement, back thumping up against the side of the building.

“Peter, it appears you have a concussion along with a torn muscle in your shoulder and several bruises on your right ribs,” Karen informed him. “Shall I call Mr. Stark?”

“Noooo,” Peter moaned as he struggled to climb to his feet. “Don’t call him.”

Karen didn’t respond and Peter whined. “Please, Karen. I’m fine. Ugh, what is that?” Peter flicked his hand, trying to dislodge the feather that was stuck to his gloves.

“You appear to have several feathers stuck to your suit,” Karen sounded amused.

“Oh my god. I’m never going to live this down,” Peter moaned. From the corner of his mask, he could see the edges of the feathers and he could only imagine how he looked. He prayed to Thor that nobody had been filming him and prayed that Ned would be able to hack into Karen to delete the footage before it ever saw the light of day (A.K.A Tony Starks eyes.)

He sighed heavily and heaved himself up to his feet. His side ached and his winced as he leant against the wall to catch his breath as the world tilted slightly. He gritted his teeth and pushed off the wall. He had work to do before Tony saw that Spider-Man latest enemy was of the feathery kind.

* * *

“I’m here to take the kid of your hands,” Tony grinned, stepping into the Parker’s apartment. It was mid-day on Saturday, and he was dressed in usual business attire and signature glasses perched on his nose.

May gave him an amused look, shutting the door behind Tony as he stepped into the Parker’s small apartment. “Did I miss the custody battle?” She was already dressed in her work uniform, nearly ready to leave to pull the double shift she had covered.

Tony grinned, sliding the sunglasses off his face. “Yes. But Pepper was in your corner and made you sure that you get most of the holidays and that we share him at Christmas. I get every other weekend.”

“Well, as long as Pepper was there,” May humoured Tony. “Coffee? Peter’s not back from patrol yet.”

“Sure,” Tony followed May into the small kitchen.

“What exactly are you doing with our kid today?” May asked as she grabbed some mugs down from the cupboard.

It had taken a while but May was now comfortable sharing Peter with Tony. She had been furious when she had found out that Peter was Spider-Man and even more so when she found out what Germany had really meant. She had been surprised when Tony had sat quietly as she yelled at him and even agreed that he had been a complete idiot and never should have taken Peter with him. He took the time to explain to her everything that had gone down and how proud he was of how Peter had handled himself. He had explained the Vulture Incident and that he was taking a more active mentorship with Peter to train him because they both knew he wouldn’t stop.

It had been a rocky few months as May, Tony and Peter navigated their new life but with the help of Pepper and Colonel Rhodes, they had somehow managed to become a family. Everyone had been teasing Tony for months of how much a dad Tony had become. Tony had denied it at first, but then he had started calling Peter _my kid_ and really it had all snowballed from there. Now they joked about joint custody of Peter and whose turn it was to ground him much to Peter’s dismay.

“I’m taking him house shopping,” Tony said.

May nearly dropped the mugs and whirled around to Tony, eyes narrowed. “He doesn’t need a house.”

Tony snorted and took a seat at the table. “I know that. I especially got that when you said I couldn’t buy him a car for his sixteenth. My ears are still ringing on that one.”

May smirked. “Pepper reinforcing it?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Tony grumbled. “No, the house is for all of us. A little getaway, out of the city.”

“What brought this on?” May asked, pouring the coffee into the mugs before sitting down with Tony at the table.

Tony broke into a grin. “Guess Pepper won’t kill me for telling you. She’s pregnant.”

May’s eyes lit up and she opened to her mouth to squeal –

_Thump_.

Tony and May turned to Peter’s bedroom and the scuffling that followed it.

“Peter?” May called out, sharing a wary look with Tony.

“Hey May,” Peter called out and May frowned at the slur in his voice. “I’m good. Just…just tripped.”

“Are you okay?” May called out.

There was pause and a small whimper before Peter was calling back. “I’m fine!”

_Liar_ , Tony mouth to May, eye narrowed and she nodded in agreement. Something was going on.

“Are you ready to go?” May asked.

“Go?” Peter yelled and there was more scuffling. “Go where?”

The bedroom door opened, and Peter scanned the room, his glazed eyes missing them completely in the kitchen. May saw one of Peter’s shoulders relax before he stepped out of his room. “Are we going out for dinner?” Peter yelled too loudly, clearly thinking May was in another room and not sitting a few feet away.

“Peter!” May gasped as she took in the bruise spreading across Peter’s face and the way he was holding his arm close to his chest.

Peter flinched, hissing as he whirled around the face them, glazed eyes widening.

“Kid! Geeze what the hell happened?” Tony barked, already on his feet and striding over to Peter.

“Oh my god, Karen snitched,” Peter slurred. “Mr. Stark it’s fine. I’m fine. They just, came out of nowhere and then I was falling, and they were still after me and then I hit a wall and wow, okay this sort of really hurts but I’m _fine_ and you didn’t need to come all the way out here! I told Karen not to call you,” Peter babbled nervously. “I heal quickly. It will be fine in a few hours.”

“Did you just say you fell?” May asked, on her feet as well and staring down at Peter with a mixture of concern and disappointment.

“I _nearly_ feel. I caught myself,” Peter muttered as he swayed where he stood.

“Come on, sit before you fall,” Tony put a hand on Peter’s shoulder and directed him to the table. He sat him down on the chair and hissed as he took in the damage to Peter’s face. “Kid, you have got to stop telling Karen not to call me when you get hurt. FRIDAY, scan him,” Tony said as he slid the glasses on his face.

“Scanning,” FRIDAY’s voice rang through the apartment. “It appears Peter has a minor concussion, torn muscle in his right shoulder and had bruised his right ribs.”

May gasped, moving to the fridge to get some ice for Peter’s shoulder.

“Right, new protocol that makes Karen call me if you so much as get a paper cut,” Tony scowled.

“What? Nooooo,” Peter whined pathetically as he leaned into Tony’s touch. 

“Kid, you’re lucky I was already here,” Tony huffed, sliding his glasses back off and glaring down at Peter with disappointment.

“Wait – Karen didn’t call you?” Peter blinked.

“No, she didn’t. I’m here to pick you up for the weekend,” Tony said.

Peter perked up in his seat. “I’m spending the weekend with you?”

“How hard did you hit your head?” May frowned, gently pressing the bag of ice to Peter’s shoulder. He hissed at the touch but obediently stilled and allowed May to do her thing. “I told you on Tuesday.”

“When on Tuesday?” Peter frowned.

“After school, just before I left for me shift,” May rolled her eyes.

“You weren’t home when I got back,” Peter frowned. “I stayed late after school with Ned.”

May opened her mouth to argue but closed it. Now that she thought about it, she hadn’t actually seen Peter when she told him as she had been in a rush to leave. She had simply yelled it out in to the (apparently empty) apartment. “Oh.”

Tony snorted. “Great, now that everything is cleared up, I’m taking you to the tower to get checked out and to give a stern lecture about _calling_ when you get injured. Come on kiddo, up you get.”

“Oh man,” Peter whined but allowed Tony to help him up. He made May hold onto to Peter as he ducked into the kids’ room and came back with the Spider-Man suit wrapped in a ball under his arm.

“Bye Aunt May. Larb you,” Peter kissed her cheek.

“Larb you too,” May kissed the top of his head and wrinkled when she pulled back. “Why do you smell like a bird?”

“I don’t,” Peter denied hotly.

May raised an eyebrow but let it slide for the time being. “Feel better, sweetie. Oh, and don’t let Tony go overboard.”

“Overboard on what?” Peter asked as Tony led him to the door.

“You’ll see,” Tony patted him on his uninjured shoulder. “Uh kid? What’s with the feathers?” Tony flicked off a feather from his hand and onto the floor.

“Why couldn’t the fall just kill me,” Peter moaned.

“I can’t wait to hear this kiddo,” Tony grinned at May. “Bye May, I’ll have our kid home Sunday evening.”

“Bye boys,” May shook her head as the two of them left. She frowned and headed to Peter’s room, peeking in and gasping when she saw a litter of feathers and blood on the floor. “Oh Peter,” May sighed, her lips twitching on how she imagined how they got there. 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again PROMPTS ARE OPEN! 
> 
> Happy reading :)


End file.
